User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 5
Warning: The User-Only Block seems to be Gone! ;Example: IP Edit Keep on your toes, as the IP's will begin more crap like this as we go on, unless you think we should put the User-Only back up. The User editors do fine, and IP's usually just come around to put random stuff they assume. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 21:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I checked out those wikis prior to creating my own but I personally really hate narrative fanfiction sites ^.^ [Composite 4] (My Talk) oops! OK thanks :) Sorry! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 07:37, 2010 April 28. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Re:Welcome Hi! :) I'm pleased that I can help that website by sharing photos :) Today I'm sending new one, so check it if you want ;) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 06:26, 2010 April 29. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Thaks for the welcome Its Pretty cool here i'll be sure to keep checking it out —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 03:34, 2010 May 1. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! thanks for telling me for what i did im really happy but i just want to know if you can tell me how to start playing the games so i can do better and send more messeges so i can tell you how ive been doing thaks pleas talk to me again —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 03:00, 2010 May 2. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! I added a Custom Audio Diary Link: The Sadistic Bastard ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 20:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG it says that I have been blocked because megascience used my IP adress, WTF no he didn't Michael RyanTalk 23:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) And he is using a proxy so he can still edit, he is now a unregistered contributer. Michael RyanTalk 23:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 69.92.197.251 is a vandal, he vandalised the little sister page Michael RyanTalk 01:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry, it is just annoying when a guy using proxies thinks he knows what it is like 2 learn english when he has never done it before. How did it go with that vandel I told u about? Michael RyanTalk 02:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Help with Atlas Page in this revision the IP continiously readds a very trivial likely off statement, with an opinonated tone. Pleas look into the matterSega Pluto 04:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) That edit seems fine to me. It's too short to be opinionated and it has to do with Atlas, anyway. As far as re-adding it goes, the IP is probably being a smart alec. If you really feel the line should go, wait a few days and come back to do it then. 05:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC)Jerseygirl860 Watchlist tab. Something is up with my watch list tab. Its in what i think is Spanish. I know that it shouldn't be in spanish so Im wondering who changed it. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 16:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, it must be something with the main wiki because the same thing is happening on my wiki and the L4D wiki. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 16:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) WTF Ok I don't even know what this page is Michael RyanTalk 02:05, May 5, 2010 (UTC) http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Doggy http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_and_toohey http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/News_flash http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_equals_fag http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_is_gay http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_is_fake_like_mj http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_choice http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_2_ending Michael RyanTalk 02:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/A_fish_story http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Attention_all_cocksuckers!_%22Robert%22 http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_characters Go fuck tayler http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Perhaps_it_is_time_to_give_it_a_tug Extra Little Sister Bug You took off "and Arcadia" form the top, but it's in the body of the page. So if it's there why not include it at the top? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 01:22, 2010 May 7. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Help adding this to news http://www.2kgames.com/cultofrapture/article/metropacktrailer I don't remember the format well enough to place this in a May section and keep April. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 03:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, because that's when CoR put it up. If you want it in April, okay. Just thought since CoR put it up then. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Help. I accidentally posted something as an "anonymous user" because I forgot to log in, do you know if there is a way to delete that post? If so I would be very grateful.LightOfJustice 15:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Headlines text on main page Makes: Thus linking Headlines to the list of headlines, so people can actually view the list instead of only being able to see what they know how to view. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 19:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) deleate this one http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Silas_Cobb%27s_Voice_Actor —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 13:21, 2010 May 8. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Your signature The color of the bottle changing, is it on some sort of timer? also props if you casn figure this out without Google translate Mér finnst samt undirskrift Michael RyanTalk 17:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :How long is the rollback rights going to go on before we say yes or no? Michael RyanTalk 19:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) SERIOUS HELP NEEDED!!!!!!!!!! I am trying to apply for rollback rights but whenever I try to edit the page and add my request my computer freezes, what can I do Michael RyanTalk 22:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Disabling RTE didn't work, any chanse that you could put it up for me? --Michael RyanTalk 23:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Please, I would type the whole thing and give it to you, I am not asking you to support me, just put it up --Michael RyanTalk 00:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Please I can't add it can I just type it and you add it? I am getting kind of desperate Michael RyanTalk 01:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::How long does it usualy take for wikia to get back to someone? Also I might have a solution, Whenever I can't edit my userpage, I go to the history and hit undo on a very early edit. It says I can't undo it because of other edits, but it still brings up the editing screen. Should I try this? Michael RyanTalk 03:42, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wikia contacted me, but they couldn't help me out. However I used my method adn was able to submit myself after several tries, but whenever I tried to add to many words my computer would stop responding, so my submission was very short. Do you think this might be a problem, or should I stop worring about it? Michael RyanTalk 01:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Actualy they have no idea what my problem is. My computer is pretty fast, but for some reason it really lows down when I try to edit a page, and it only happens on this wiki. Wierd. Michael RyanTalk 02:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Also, just sayig, the pictures was a very long time ago, the mega science plasmid wasn't ment that way, it was actualy saying that he could own them, and easly beat them in a fight, I guess what is considered an insult or not is different in our countries. The Þú ert hálfviti thing was ment to show how I don't like stuff like google translate, because for all I know I am the only person on this wiki that speeks icelandic. The halo lover thing, well yah, I just got shoot in the foot and really wasn't in a good mood, sorry though. The only one that I can't explain is the edit war on the Eleanor lamb page. Michael RyanTalk 02:34, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::But for real, why are you calling me out on some of this stuff. I already explained most of it. I thought he would find that as a compliment. If in your culture that would be considered an insult, I will remove it though. Michael RyanTalk 04:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I said, the ammo pictures was a very long time ago. After you provided me with a link to the policy on pictures I have read and understand them, I assure you that somthing like tat will not happen again. Also I really wasn't aware that unregistered cotributers had talk pages at the time. Also the Halo lover thing nobody is calling out generalownage 55 on it. In my country the mega science plasmid would be considered a compliment, If it is different in your country I would happisy remove it. The saying "you are a moron" in icelandic was ment as a joke, so when they translated it only then could they read it. Michael RyanTalk 11:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::In the Elanor lamb page, it was a very minor edit that really wasn't hurting anything, and he was acting like I didn't have the right to make a minor edit, also early in the edit war I didn't know that unregistered contributers had talk pages, so I was unaware that I could leave him a message about it. Michael RyanTalk 22:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You said that I should wait a few months because of the recent edit war with megascience, Should I take down the one I have and reapply in a few months, or just leave it? Michael RyanTalk 11:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Becoming an Admin * Hello. i am asking if I can become an Admin. How can I be an Admin if I can? Please tell me. I want to help make this Wiki better, too. [[User:Shroomish7|'Shroomish7']]''Talk'' 00:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Someone found something http://bioshock.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:MegaScience&diff=80521&oldid=80292 <-- I don't really know for sure, but I think he's saying he found more direct reference to the Bible in the text. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 01:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I recently read that in the bible, after Adam and Eve ate from the tree of knoledge of good and evil and Adam and Eve were kicked out of Eden, God obliged Adam to survive through agriculture by "The sweat of his brow". I think this should be added to Andrew Ryan's page as a reference to that passage of the bible as to why Andrew Ryan says that people in rapture can come to rapture by the sweat of their brow. I'm telling you this because the last time I made an edit I couldn't access my account and I don't know if I broke any rules. I said the same thing to MegaScience. Oh, wait, he said the thing in the post above, sorry. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 01:48, 2010 May 11. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! hello I would appreciated your help, how do I put back my picture like it was on my User page.LightOfJustice 15:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) About BioShock 2 Character Pack I think we misread. It seems to not be coming out today. Could you fix this? I have to go for now. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 15:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Anger this is deeseffsffrsf23455 just um im really ticked off cause of charitwo he cannot be trusted so please leave any mesage at my talk {*************************} —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:25, 2010 May 13. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :you mother fucking admins get charitwo —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:19, 2010 May 14. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Uh... This weird message on BioShock Wiki talk page is weird. I Google translator, and he roughly said this: Feels like spam to me, but I don't know. Should we remove it? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 19:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you get like a info box. like you have with the picture and died of and arrived in Rapture ? Chatterbox 02:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Please I asked Kenny to speak to you about why I was angry. Did you get it? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Just saying Deesesffsfrrsf23455 says he has a friend who is going to vandalise this wiki if he doesn't get what he wants Michael RyanTalk 01:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, here's an example of a random act of anger on my blog: Double comment attack. I would hide this, but I wish you to see it, unheeded. I didn't even notice he did this, but I don't appreciate him doing so. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Um, the latest edit by 125.160.170.220, well, I don't even know what that was supposed to be Michael RyanTalk 13:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Again, Subject Delta page —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 13:51, 2010 May 15. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Just saying, Halo lover is back Michael RyanTalk 15:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :http://bioshock.wikia.com/index.php?title=FX_advisory_-_what_is_it%3F&action=submit, I guess deleate it Michael RyanTalk 16:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Deesesffsfrrsf23455 is a vandal, he attacked my user page Michael RyanTalk 16:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Twice Michael RyanTalk 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::And delta daddie's userpage Michael RyanTalk 17:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) We've warned you a lot. I'm assuming you've simply been gone. Although I may be unstable, we need people with Rollback rights. I may do something bad with it, but I don't get THAT made enough to counteract the good users like me, Registered User, etc. could do with it. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 21:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :70.178.2.117 = vandalMichael RyanTalk 21:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Discovery Wikia did it again. Have you noticed that clicking some images brings up the overview of it? I've noticed it when clicking Sofia Lamb's and J.S. Steinman's Audio Diary Pictures. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Comment Hello Ms. Boss LADY I hope you consider replying my comment on my blog the one titled idiots please reply back Ð.ŔŸÅŅ 04:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) i know who it is its one of my friends to trust me my friend sam has a whole lot of friends who will create gmail accounts so um yeah you give him his thing and on some random thing called the blue gattr or something you can see how many peeple are mad. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 13:17, 2010 May 15. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! User blog:D.Ryan/For new user's this is a blog for new users to read. Perhaps that message to new users that is automaticly put on their talk page might have a link to this. I know it needs a little work (And a little less ego centric) before we can use it, but after some work, maby it might be a good idea. Michael RyanTalk 15:05, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :So, are we going to put up the blog, it is supposed to be read by new users. I know it needs some clean up, but still, good idea, right? Michael RyanTalk 00:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock Wiki Hi, I'm doing a research essay on the prophetic significance of Bioshock, and I was wondering, in your non-biased opinion, how accurate you think the Bioshock Wiki is? I only ask because my report has to be as factual as possible (or as it can be, considering that's it based on a fictional video game). Thank you! 16:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) paristourist Vandalism 174.115.133.112 vandalised the little sister pageMichael RyanTalk 00:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Just saying, although there is no evidece for this, if Delta daddy and Halo lover both lived in an apartment building, they would have te same IP without being the same person, and there are several other reasons to belive they are not the same person, like Delta Daddy not actng like a mega SOB or deleating the content from pages. Michael RyanTalk 22:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) 212.219.101.41 = vandal --Michael RyanTalk 13:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) 199.71.12.74 has been spamming for his youtube account, A LOT Michael RyanTalk 20:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if the most recent edit by 150.176.249.100 was vandalism or not Michael RyanTalk 17:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) 150.176.249.100 Michael RyanTalk 22:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) EDlTOR You know that guy that used to be here, EDITOR, well, was his account deleated or something, because there is no record of him, as a mattar of fact any comments on blogs he made are gone to, and I know I left him messages on his talk page, which are no longer in my contributions, and he left me some messages, which dissapeared too. Am I just going insane, or is something wrong here? Michael RyanTalk 02:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, didn't know that Michael RyanTalk 02:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Mulit languages I, and several other users, speak multiple languages. Wikipedia, and the TF2 wiki, which I am a member of, all have pages where there are multiple languages. Then there are links to the pages in the different languages to the side of the page. I was wondering if it would be a good idea to start implimenting this on this wiki. Michael RyanTalk 00:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Also, if this becomes a project I would be happy to organise it --Michael RyanTalk 01:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :So, we going to do it? Michael RyanTalk 17:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, does it have to be in one of those languages? Because I don't speek any of those. Michael RyanTalk 22:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Big Problem/ Big Question When i saw my friend playing Biohshock 2 it said " Rentering Rapture, 1968" when i look at pages like Danial Wales and like Grace Holloway it says 1969 but like i said. It said it takes place in 1968 —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 00:52, 2010 May 19. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :I do thank you for replying to my message becasue Bioshock123 replied and i was like WTF. anyway on Xbox Live my friend was playing Bioshock 2 and if you look at his gamercard it will tell you what he is playing and other stuff. But like i said, it said 1968 i mean it could be true that it takes place in 1969 but it did say 1968 so we can say 1968 and yes the what year it is, is confusing becasue even if it does take place in 1969 the game does say it takes place approximately 10 years after the first one. so it should be 1970. I mean the first level could be on December 31, 1968 but AGAIN like i said it said 1968 :What do you have Bioshock and Bioshock 2 :??????? Chatterbox 21:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I readthe time line. Well the timeline says the events of Bioshock 2 occur in 1969. Let me Begin I started the first level of Bioshock 2 and it said 1968 when you watch the cut sceen at the beginning of the game you will see Andrew Ryan`s Speech from Bioshock 2`s multiplayer which was on December 31,1958 and after that a person on the MCME said the accident at the Kashmir Restaurant which we all know was on new years eve in 1958. Then it says 10 years later which would be 1968 but we dont know if it is New Years of 1968 to 1969 SO we can concluded that Subject Delta was revived in 1968 not 1969 ::Yes, No, Maybe ::I`m I completely Retarded because of my answer ::what ??? Chatterbox 00:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand what your getting at. But wouldn`t we say Subject Delta was revived on December 31, 1968 instead of 1969 ? Chatterbox 02:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::(It seems you didn`t reply to my last message so i`m just going to ask again) So wouldn`t you agree that Subjcet Delta was revived in 1968 not 1969 ??? Chatterbox 02:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) My apologies, Gardimuer. I was planning on shrinking the images, but ran into software problems. I also became busy with an important project for school and did not return to finish the job until today. I thank you for leaving me with the URLs, that did make it easier. I also thank you for the advice, but will kindly pass. I do not entirely care if people go to my pages or not, it is basically there for my personal satisfaction. I like Wrench Jockey 2 as a picture link to my page because it is my favorite tonic. I like having Bloodlust as a picture link to my talk page because it's concept art is a mouth, symbolizing communication. I hope you will not be displeased. And I also hope this new signature works, I know you will notify me if it does not. Best regards. 20:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Gaurdimuer, can you please tell me what I did wrong. Where do I put the URL? Or am I just a douche who didn't read your directions through? link=User:Austin The Elitelink=User_talk:Austin The Elite 20:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Missing Leaked Quotes I have forgotten until now, but my Leaked Quotes have been completely removed from the wiki. I was hoping to leave them in the discussion pages or something, but I found it hard to even find them in the history. Is there an easier way to search history for text? I wish to save the outdated, removed quotes I had. They were quite... awesome. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 03:20, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Megascience has gone way to far http://bioshock.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3A71.95.240.113&diff=82525&oldid=82513, Whatever you do, don't click the link he gave him. It leades you to a randome site showing some randome guy dancing, and you can't click off of it (except with debug software, like I have) Just saying, megascience really needs to calm down, agreed? Michael RyanTalk 02:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I wasn't really caught in it, I used debug and set Temp Internet connections off, so essencialy I turned off my internet for about 5 seconds, yah can't touch me on the internet Michael RyanTalk 03:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply Okay thankyou for replying. Your right about that it could have been midnight when Delta Died. I`ll look more into it to find the truth in the mean time i guess he did die in 1969. Chatterbox 14:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC)